Percabeth After the War
by WriterOfTheFandoms
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant but Percy doesn't know. One thing leads to another, and Percy finds himself on the other side of the globe. He builds his life back up and adopts a child. She reminds him of Annabeth, but doesn't understand why. For her birthday, Percy's daughter wants to go see her architect idol in person. Little do they know... things are about to get really complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first FanFic, hope you like it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! BTW Percy and Annabeth are 22 here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Annabeth's POV

Just another day in the office. There is so much to do in so little time. Being the CEO of Olympus Inc. is a big job. After the war with Gaea, there is much reconstruction to be done. Right now, life isn't going so well. I'm so tired and hungry and I also feel like throwing up. Not only that, but I also am getting into more fights with Percy, which almost never happens. I just have random mood swings, and poor Percy has to deal with it. There is only one logical explanation, but I refuse to believe it. I'm pregnant.

The thought of Percy and I having a kid together seems so unreal. I hadn't told him yet, I was scared for his reaction. I know he would be very supportive, but it would definitely would take some time to digest. I diverted my eyes away from my screen to look at a picture of Percy and I. It was from when we were 16, eight long years ago. He was holding a cone of blue ice-cream and I was laughing because his expression was so funny. How Thalia managed to capture the moment, I still don't know. Thalia is a natural born photographer, and to this day I am still impressed by her ability to capture the moment. A wave of nostalgia washes over me as I remember that day.

*Flashback*

Percy and I just finished eating at his favorite pizza place, Marco's Pizza. Ever since Percy became Marco's #1 customer, they became good friends. After all they both had an obsession with cooking. **(A/N let's just say that Percy is an amazing cook)** Once we were done with our pizza, Percy insisted on us having ice-cream. "Pleeeaase, Wise Girl?" he pouted, stickling out his lower lip to add to the effect.

"I'm not falling for that, Seaweed Brain" I tried to keep my face straight, but let me tell you, it was hard. Percy managed to find a way into my heart and secure a spot there. He always made me feel more comfortable and I feel like I can let my guard down.

"Plleeeaaasssseeee" he begged. I was brought back to reality and realized that my boyfriend was still pleading for a scoop of ice-cream. I enjoy how, he asks me for permission even though he can get a scoop on his own. Even though he's more powerful than me (in demigod terms), he respects me; which always brings a smile to my face. At that point I made a huge mistake. I looked into his eyes. Those sea-green eyes that I fell for so many years ago. They told such a story. You could see traces of hurt, guilt and wisdom from the war. What was more obvious is the love that shines from them. I can almost feel the love. I had to give in, how could I not?

"Fine" I sigh, trying to sound reluctant. "Let's go get your ice-cream"

"Yay!" He cheered. He took my hand and practically dragged me along until we got the the ice-cream shop. He got his regular, blue, and I got my regular, mint-chip.

I finish ice-cream pretty fast unlike Percy. He likes to really "savor the taste". So we found a bench to sit on; my head resting on his shoulder.

"So, Seaweed Brain, what thought are swimming along with the kelp in that brain of yours?" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Just the fact that your best friend/my cousin is trying to take a picture of us right now." Sure enough, Thalia had her camera whipped out and was preparing for a photo. It wasn't uncommon to find Thalia in Central Park. She usually takes great pictures of the plants and wildlife.

"Why don't we make a funny face and totally ruin the photo?" He suggests. My boyfriend then sticks out his tongue and scrunches up his face. I laugh at his childish behavior. That's what keeps us together. We both balance each other out. When I'm stresses I can always count on him to lighten up the mood with his corny jokes and comforting embrace. It makes our relationship work. We don't always need to kiss or cuddle, because we don't need physical contact to know their love and affection towards the other person.

That's the story behind the photo, a story from the before the war with Gaea. It seemed like so long ago.

*End Flashback*

I pack my computer and notes into my bag and head for the car. I wonder how I'm going to tell Percy. But technically, I didn't check with a pregnancy stick yet, so...if I don't tell him I'm not keeping a secret from him, right? I sigh. I know I'm pregnant, I just know, and he deserves to know too."The sooner the better," I say to myself. I just don't know how he's going to feel about it. I know he would never leave, me no matter what, but sometimes my annoying mind always thinks about the worst possible scenario. _What if he DOES leave you? What if he doesn't want a kid?_ These questions are rolling through my mind as I drive back home to our little apartment.

I press the 'three' button on the elevator and wait for it to reach my floor. After fumbling for my keys I unlock the door. All of my insecurities are washed away by the amazing smell of my boyfriend's signature enchiladas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Back again. Sorry for the slow update, I was busy, also Happy Belated Halloween! Anyways, I also updated my profile, so go check that out. I give Weekly Updates for my stories.**

 **118 views?! Thanks guys! Also, shoutout to the 2 people that followed this story and the 1 person who favorited it. I really appreciate it.**

 **Remember: If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestion, criticism, drop me a PM**

 **Please review!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

Annabeth POV

 _mmmmm enchiladas_ I thought. _Delicious, haven't had those in a while_. I guess I never really appreciated Percy's cooking. He puts a lot of time, work and effort into it. He only cooks occasionally due to his work schedule, but when he does cook, I savor it.

As I put my bag down and take off my shoes, I feel a headache coming. Maybe it's the weather, or the stress, or the sleep, but headaches and me... well, we don't go well. I get very sensitive and moody, which in turn, leads to fights with Percy. Let's just hope that doesn't happen this time.

I shed my jacket and head over to the kitchen to see how the enchiladas are coming along. At the least, the kitchen is a mess. It looks like a tornado hit the place. See, that's the thing about my Percy, he's an amazing cook, but he's not so good at the cleaning up part. I inwardly sigh. I'm super tired and having to clean up the kitchen just adds to the every-growing list of things to do.

 _Please say he's going to clean this up_. "Hey Wise girl, how was your day?"

"Good" I reply, reaching for a cup on the shelf. As I make my way over to the water pitcher I slip and nearly fall due to some substance that was spilled on the ground. I scramble to grab the oven handle to keep myself from falling. "Percy, you've gotta clean this up you know" I say, frustration unintentionally lacing itself into my voice.

"I know, I know" is his reply. Now I have some tomato-sauce like substance on the bottom of my foot, and my hand is hurting from grabbing the oven handle, although it was more like punching than grabbing. I tried to grab it to keep me from falling. This evening _really_ isn't going well. With the growing migraine, work to do, a boyfriend to clean up after, I'm at my final straw.

I continue to make my way over to the water pitcher, because, mind you, I'm parched. I read somewhere that pregnant women really have to stay hydrated, no kidding. I'll confirm that fact for you right now. Which also means that you have to pee a lot. Oh no, now I've gotta pee too.

I reach for the water pitcher and pour myself a glass. I bring the cup to my lips and finally am refre- hold up. Where's the water? I look into my cup, even turn it upside-down for good measure. There's no water. I look at the water pitcher, and there's no water in there either! PERCYYY! That's it, I'm done.

"Percy, I'm tired and hungry, not to mention that I have a migraine. Work is super stressful right now and you're just making a mess in the kitchen that _I_ have to clean up later. _Also_ , you spilled who-knows-what on the floor, and I nearly slipped. _Then_ , I went to go get water, and there's no more water in the damn pitcher!" "I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you!" "You know what? Me and you are going to have a talk"

The words slipped from my mouth like butter on a pan. I know I should apologize, I'm having a bad day and it's leaking onto him. But I'm just so sick and tired of this stuff. It's been going on ever since we moved in together. I didn't sign up for this!

Looking at Percy's shocked face made me want to apologize, but just as I was about to do so, he interrupted.

His signature goofy smile spread across his face. _Why is he smiling?_ I thought. "You said 'me and you'. It's supposed to be 'you and I'."

That just broke my last straw.

"Excuse me Mister?! I'm here telling you about about my bad day and you're just making a joke out of it?" I snap

"Well, technically, I asked you how your day was and you replied 'good'." He said calmly.

At this point, my blood is boiling. "You know what Percy, I'm done! Something needs to happen, either you need to change or we need to figure out a solution. You know, I don't really _need_ a boyfriend. I have you because you're kind, sweet, and caring. But you're showing non of those traits right now! I need someone more loyal!" I can't believe I just said that, loyalty is his weak spot, and I just struck it, hard. But, Percy was getting on my nerves and my bubble burst.

The shock/horror on his face was almost unbearable. I just wanted to give him a hug and apologize, but I had to stick with what I sad for the sake of my pride. But then that shock turned to anger. "You're tired of me doing things!? Well, in that big brain of yours, have you ever thought that _I'm_ also tired of _you_ doing repetitive things. Always complaining about what I do wrong, about you're day, how bad you're feeling. Did you ever notice how I may feel? Ask me about my day? It's like I'm on a minefield, there are grenades buried everywhere. On wrong move, and I'm dead meat." he shoots back.

All my sympathy for him is gone. My eyes start to water, tears threatening to burst. In the midst of my madness, I almost forget about my migraine. But now it comes back along with fatigue and nausea. I'm so damn done with this! Uggg, I just want to crawl in a hole and cry.

"Well," I shoot back, "I'll have you know, you just stepped on a grenade, and the biggest of them all."

"I, guess, I, did" he answered, with attitude.

"UGG I'M DONE WITH YOU PERCY!" I shout, "JUST TAKE YOUR SASS AND LEAVE." A tear followed the words as they flew out of my mouth.

"Fine" he said, throwing his hands up. He walked towards the hallway to our room and turned back half way. "But, I know the only reason your doing this is to protect that stupid _pride_ thing." He said "pride" like it was a venomous word.

"Excuse me!?" I questioned, just as he disappeared down the hall. _Where in the world did all this attitude come from. And where did my sweet Percy go?_

He poked his head out from the hall. "Ya, you heard me. I know your weakness is pride." he retorts, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out" Then he rolls his eyes like that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"JUST GO ALREADY" I demand, tears streaming down my face. He doesn't seem to care.

10 minutes later...

I'm still in the kitchen, crying softly to myself as Percy packs his bags. I can't believe I loved him in the first place. He's filled to the brim with sass and attitude, which required high maintenance. Back in the day, the good things about him outweighed the bad by a landslide. But now... I don't know where those good traits went. I'm sad to lose, him, but mad more than anything else. How could I let him be in my life this long? Why didn't I see it coming sooner? Well, what's done is done. I just need to get him out of here as soon as possible.

He comes down the hall with a suitcase and a backpack, not much, but what's there to bring? Apparently he has gone through some emotions whilst packing, because tear streaks stain his cheeks. But I don't give a shit about him.

"Wise girl I'm so-" he starts, but I cut him off. "I don't need any of your excuses." I say.

"Maybe we can work this out" he says hopefully.

"Nope, let's move on with our lives, I don't need any more mistakes" I say with sass. I can tell he's dropped the whole 'I'm sorry' thing.

"Geez, what's with the attitude? Honestly, I don't know why I loved you in the first place." He says sadly, shaking his head. That hit me hard.

"Oh just leave already" I say cruelly. "Get a move on" I give him a push.

"Okay, see ya never" he says.

"Likewise" I reply.

He exits the door without looking back.

 **A/N When I read stories, I find it super helpful to know when the next chapter is coming out. Again, I have the Weekly Update thing on my profile, but if you really want to know about the next chapter. It's looking it'll be out next week on Friday..**

 **PM me if you have any questions. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed post. I've been super busy, and I went on vacation. I am starting to establish a more scheduled update. Anyways, Happy very belated Thanksgiving!**

 **Also, Happy holidays!**

 **And thanks to the people who have favorited/followed my story, it really means a lot to me.**

Annabeth's POV

 _Oh my gods, o_ _h my gods, o_ _h my gods, what the hell did I just do?_ I think as I crumple onto the couch, fatigued from sobbing so hard.

 _What just happened_

Everything happened so fast, I don't remember most of it.

All I remember is being a short-tempered bitch to Percy, and then telling him to leave.

I don't have any words to express how bad I feel. I pulled some harsh cards back there, and I really shouldn't have. He doesn't deserve this... he doesn't deserve me.

Percy is one of _the_ most... how should I sum this up... kind person you'll ever meet, for lack of better words. He's kind, generous, funny, thoughtful, respectful, and basically any other positive trait, trust me, the list goes on. From a mortal's point of view, he looks like a happy-go-luck who can sometimes have a mischievous glint in his eye. To demigods, he's everyone's idol, and with a carefree personality, everyone wants to be around him, especially the monsters! And once you get to know him, he'll risk his life for, trust me, I know. But demigod or not, he's the same person. On the outside he may look tough, but once you talk to him, you'll feel the happiness he projects. However, at home he's a whole different person. At home, his guard is completely down, he's very gentle and more of a calmer version of himself. Sure he still cracks really bad jokes, but her also likes to get cozy and watch movies; that's something that most people don't know.

If you knew Percy only from the way he acts at home, you'd think he'd never dare to hurt a fly. He's very gentle, as I mentioned earlier, but also respectful. I don't really know how to put this to words, but, he just really respects me, as his girlfriend, and as a woman. For example, he always asks me if he can get ice-cream if we are walking near by an ice-cream parlor. He can get one himself just fine, but he gets my approval anyways. And I would _always_ get a say in decisions. He just loved me so much, and I loved him too. At home, he would always sneak up behind me and hug me from behind, it felt really good. His hugs are the _best_. Absolutely heaven.

And, I'm losing it all. The lopsided grin, the bad jokes, the hugs & kisses, everything. All because of a bad day, a frickin' bad day; now my bad day has taken a sharp turn to tartarus.

I can't believe it. Most people who knew us well would say our relationship is one of the strongest they knew, even if we weren't the most affection-showing couple they knew. Yet, here we are, broken up.

I honestly thought I was going to be with Percy for the rest of my life. I thought we were gonna get married and have kids, and raise them. But I guess not. Not anymore.

I don't know what to do with my life right now.

I'm on the sofa, curled up, trying to think about what to do with life. My body aches from crying and my migraine just won't go away. Fresh tears stain my cheeks from the memories of Percy and I. Everything in this place triggers a memory. I'm gonna have to do something about that. My heart just can't take it. Right now, my heart feels like it's just gonna give up, there's no point in keeping this body running.

I'm half asleep on the couch when I realize something, well more like remember. I'M PREGNANT! This may seem like a "no duh" situation, but it never occurred to me what to do now. Obviously, I assumed that Percy and I were gonna take care of our child together, but since Percy's not here... what am I going to do. I mean, I'm financially stable, that's not an issue. It's just that I don't have enough time to raise a child.

 _What am I going to do with my baby?_

* * *

Percy POV

The sound of the door slamming shut mixed with the cool December air is what snaps me back to reality.

 _I can't believe it,_ _I can't believe it,_ _I can't believe it!_

 _What was I thinking back there._

Annabeth, my love my life, my everything, poof, gone.

 _Shit, what am I gonna do?_ Now, don't go about making assumptions about me. I usually don't swear, even inside my head. But this is different; it's either this(swearing) or crumpling up into a ball and sobbing over my loss. Frankly, I'd rather do the latter, but I am in no place for that. Once I get to an empty house/room- preferably soundproof- will I unleash the ball of emotions that I have struggled to keep inside.

I decide that I am going to go to Mom's house, because it's a safe place, and has good memories. Plus, it'll be empty because she and Paul are on vacation in Colorado for the week.

As I walk to their place, I think about how much I'm really losing. (I know, it's a real bad idea, but I can't think of anything else) I'm losing my sweet, loving, smart, stubborn girlfriend. She is amazing and pretty badass too. Not only is she the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world, but she's only 22! I honestly have no words to describe her. She's flawless. She manages her stuff with work, even if it's very stressful. Yet, she also makes a lot of time for me. Because, if you don't already know, I'm pretty high maintenance. Unlike her, I have no control of my stress or feelings; so I just spill them onto her, and she's a very good listener too. She always listens and gives me good advise. She doesn't deserve me though, nobody deserves her. I still can't believe that I was the one she chose. I guess the break-up was inevitable.

As I unlock the door to Mom's house, I think I'm gonna burst. I've always had trouble keeping my feelings in check, and it's really hard to keep them under control when they're raging like this. I make a beeline for the couch and just pop my balloon of feelings that has been growing faster than ever.

-30 minutes later-

I'm finally done crying, there are no more tears left to cry. I silently sob tearlessly as I grieve for my loss. I _s it even worth living? What's there to gain anyways? Annabeth was literally your life, what are you now?_ Thoughts like these roll through my head as I finish my sob session.

Everything from earlier today seem like a haze to me. I just remember that I was cooking Annabeth's favorite dinner, enchiladas, when she lashed out on me. I was very confused; but more importantly, I didn't get a chance to tell her my big news. I got promoted! I got promoted to CEO of Marine Aquariums! and she doesn't even know...

 _What am I gonna do. What should I do with my life?_ I suppose I should get a fresh start, somewhere far from here. Wait, what did people say at the meeting, something about a new aquarium opening up in Australia... Oh! That's it! There was a new branch opening in up in Australia in a few months. That's perfect, a fresh start. All I need to do is get everything set, then I'll be good to go.

Thanks to the sudden break-up, I don't have much stuff, not that I'd need it, fresh start, remember? But, I can't leave without informing people like Mom, Paul, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. **(A/N Thalia, Nico and Percy got really close after the war, they are almost like siblings)** So, I'll need to inform them on my current situation. Also, I need to leave my share of the monthly rent for the apartment, because I'm supposed to pay half and Annabeth is supposed to pay half; not that it matters though. She makes quite a lot of money being at such a high position, the money is more symbolic, that we're leaving on a neutral note.

So that's the plan, I'm going to Australia.

* * *

 **A/N So odds are that I'm going to update again late this month. As winter break is near, I'll have more time. For more exact detail, go to my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, super sorry for the slow updating, for 2019 I'm going to establish a updating routine. Right now, we are going at a pace which is about once chapter every month or so. (Which is not nearly fast enough) My ultimate goal is a chappie every two weeks or even every week.**

 **Merry(belated) Christmas + other holidays. And Happy New Year!**

 **One thing: I just want to shoutout to the people who have favorited/followed this story. I know I say that every time, but it really does lighten up my day.**

 **P.S Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, it's 11:30pm and I literally just wrote this. I'm getting tired, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(Hate to be _that_ author but can you please review. Constructive criticism very welcome.) Also, if you get a chance, PM me!**

Percy's POV

 _It's gonna be okay, just breathe Percy_ I say to myself. Now that I'm on my own, I need to be more responsible. First things first, what do I have in my suitcase and what do I need. I don't have much because I wan in a rush and my head was clouded at that time, but at least I have my important things:

Some clothes(not nearly enough though)

Computer

Phone(Because monsters are too scared to even try to kill me)

Chargers

Some photos of the seven as well as one of Annabeth and I(Because as much as I hate to admit it, she's my one and only. I'll never love someone the same again)

But that's all. No toiletries or shampoo or anything like that. But I suppose I can get that stuff in Australia. Speaking of which, I need to book my flight! Today is Saturday, so I'll book my flight for Tuesday, because I want to leave ASAP. I book my flight immediately.

After that's done, I decide to shop for temporary toiletries, just small disposable tubes of shampoo and a travel tube of toothpaste. I exit the apartment and am welcomes by the warm breezy June wind.

"Hey Percy!" Mark calls.

"Hey Mark!" I call back. Everyone knows each other in the apartment as well as our neighborhood. Mark is a 7 year old boy who lives a floor below mom. _I'm gonna leave all this behind_ , I think. _This is practically the perfect life_. But what's done is done, and there's no going back.

I enter the store and grab the things I need. Then I head up to the register. "Hello how are you?" the cashier asks in a monotone voice, not much of a question though. It sounds like she's reciting a line for the billionth time; well she is. Katie is our neighbor who lives two floors above us, she's 18 and is about to start college after summer.

"Good," I reply in the same monotone voice. She looks up.

"Percy! I didn't know it was you! You could've just said so earlier"

"Well where's the fun in that Katie?" I respond.

She sighs. "I suppose that's no fun."

"So, whatcha doing buying all this stuff" she asks, gesturing to all the toiletries. Shoot! _How do I answer that? Think Percy think!_

Before I could filter out what I was about to say, I say, "My usual toiletries fell in the trash"I mentally face-palm. There is literally no worse explanation than that.

"Oh really?" Katie responds, stifling a laugh.

I try to play it cool by laughing it off and saying, "No no, just kidding. This is all for a project."

"That makes more sense," she says, "What's the project about?"

My brain finally comes up with something useful for once. "That my friend, is a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay," she chuckles, "I guess I will." She finishes checking out my items and hands me the bag and receipt. As I exit I think, _as good of a lie that was, I hate lying to people._ Now I have to carry the burden of lying to someone. Great. From now on, let's be honest.

Once I get home, I lay out all my things. _I'm almost ready_ , I think. All I have to do now is let everyone(who needs to know), that I'll be leaving. I know that if I tell them, they'll come looking for me, so I'll just let them know that I'll be safe where I'm going.

A few hours later...

It's 11pm and I'm super tired. I quickly brush my teeth and take a shower. I'm knocked out the minute my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, me again. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think that in order to maintain a good updating schedule, I need to post more frequently, but have shorter chapters. Let me know if you prefer longer chapters not as often. Hope y'all have a great day. And remember: Today is a great day to be happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! After almost a year, I'm back. Updates should be more regular now, but check my profile for the most accurate updating schedule.  
**

Percy's POV

I roll off the couch of my parents living room. Today is the big day. I still have things to do and I'm still in shock, yet also confused. I already let everyone at work know. I left Tyson, one of the hardest workers there, in charge. The whole work thing is all settled. I've written letters to my parents, Thalia, Nico/Will, Grover, and some others. I didn't send them yet though, because I didn't know what return address to put.

I got everything I need, I'm just thinking about stuff. Like, what should I tell people if they ask me where I'm going? Should I lie, like I did with Katie? I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone the truth, and I'm pretty sure Annabeth isn't either. I should tell them part truth... so maybe that I'm going on a trip, a _business_ trip, so they won't ask about Annabeth. Wow, I'm such a genius. Point Percy!

It's 5pm now and my flight is at 11pm. I know it's late, but I'm not exactly a millionaire and I want to pass the time on the plane by sleeping. I'm so grateful that Zeus won't blast me out of the sky after saving his butt in the Giant War.

I'm going to Marco's to say bye and to have one last pizza there. I usually hop in the kitchen and help them on the weekends because it gets really busy. I'll probably do that because I have nothing better to do.

I'm overwhelmed with emotions. I'm confused, sad, mad all at the same time. I hope things turn out alright, because to be honest, I'm scared to. My life completely unraveled in the span of less than a week. Just a week ago I was thinking about when I should propose to her and thinking of our future that I thought would last forever. I didn't notice the tear that rolled down my cheek. I'm so unstable and I hate it. I partly want to give up because it seems like the fates are taunting me, convincing me to stop going. What do I have to live for anyways? I mean, the seven each have their significant other and Annabeth clearly doesn't want me in her life, so who am I living for? I make myself one last breakfast and contemplate my life choices.

Mom and Paul don't com back until Wednesday and it's only Friday. _Who knew so much could happen in such a short period of time?_ I think as I head out the door, suitcase in hand, letters in my pocket leaving my life behind and seeing my friend Marco for one last time. _  
_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It's 5pm, 4 days 1 hour 13 minutes and 27 seconds since I ruined my life. I have no more tears left to cry now. _What should I do?_

I _want_ to go back and apologize, but quite frankly I don't want to think about what _I_ want when I'm the stuck up brat that dumped the love of my life. I'm only realizing now that I could've put in more effort into the relationship. Sure, I naturally don't like physical affection, but he does and it means a lot to him when I let my guard down and we cuddle up on the couch. I guess it was mostly because of my stupid pride thing.

I flop back onto the bed. I really screwed up. But at least I now know what I am going to do.

I have to face him and apologize. Not for my sake, but for his. I also need to make it clear that I will support his decision, whatever that may be. If he ever wants to see me again then I will respect that. Because I screwed up. I'm a screw-up. I screwed up my life and his and now he's suffering. I deserve to feel the pain that I inflicted on him. If he wants me to go, and by go I mean like _go_ , then I will. I'll leave Earth where I don't deserve to be at his command because that's what I deserve.

He _always_ listened to me. Always asking for permission for unecessary things like ice-cream and always respecting my decision. Looking back, I was rude, mean, whatever you want to call it, for not letting him have his damn ice-cream sometimes. But the roles are now reversed, I'll do anything he says, he doesn't have to say it twice. I wore the pants in our relationship, that's for sure. Maybe because I want to feel superior or because I liked the fact that I got to make the decisions. He did pretty much everything I wanted him to... Oh gods.

I'm a monster.

I curl up into a ball tears streaming down my face. I thought I had no tears left, but I guess not. I'm a screw-up and a monster. Nobody wants someone like me. My father, my step-mother, no one wants me. I bet Percy wants me gone too. I'm just _work_. A waste of time and energy, just a bossy girl whose broken on the inside. But Percy cared for me. And I treated him like a slave-almost. I'm such a monster for wanting "power" in the relationship and in life. I don't deserve to give birth to his child.

The plan is off. I can't face him today, not in the shape I'm in. _You need to get yourself together Annabeth_. I will go first thing tomorrow.

I need to suck up my pride and let down my guard as he did for me.

I am no longer going to be how I used to be and I'm never looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, so I know this is supposed to be "Percabeth After the War," but we're gonna make it slight AU so we can incorporate more characters, you'll see. Also, sorry if they're OOC.**

Later that day...

Percy's POV

I'm just helping Marco lock up the restaurant and give him a bro hug. He took the news well, I think. I told him that we broke up and I decided to use this as an opportunity to change. I didn't tell him that Annabeth dumped me, and I won't tell anyone that, because then they'll get mad at Annabeth and she doesn't deserve that. Over the last few days, I've been thinking about the amazing time I had with her and came to the conclusion that it wasn't her fault really, it was ours. We both fought back and she just happened to be the one who broke it off. I'm not mad at her really, I'm just sad about it.

I realized after talking to Marco a bit that I will go on. I have my whole life ahead of me and I am going to use this event as an opportunity to start fresh. I suppose there are reasons to live and reasons not to, but I'll think about it later. For now my life status is currently: Let's see what happens.

-time skip-

"Boarding flight 1079 going to Greece and then continuing to Australia" the person on the loudspeaker announced. That's me. I couldn't find many flights that went there directly that wouldn't break my wallet and it would be nice to visit Greece too.

I get in line and the person scans my ticket. All I have with me is a small carry-on suitcase and it has all my stuff. You could say I'm traveling light, but I plan to only bring the necessities.

I find my seat, 27A in the economy section and settle in.

A few minutes later I see a tall, burly, African-American guy shuffle down the aisle. He would look pretty intimidating if he tried, but at the moment he just looked confused. He pointed to the seat next to me, "Uhh... is that 27B?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great."

I shuffled out and he got seated before I went back to my seat. "I'm Charles, by the way. Charles Beckendorf. But you can call me Charlie."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Uhhhhh," I roll over in bed. Time to get up. *gagging noise* Seems like morning sickness is making itself known. Being pregnant sucks.

Okay, I've gotten a hold of myself, and now I am going to face Percy. I have come to peace that whatever he wants to do, I will respect it. I wonder what we are going to do about the baby though...Oh wait! He still doesn't know about the baby. Urgh, I've gotta prepare telling him that too.

I pace in the kitchen. "also... baby... sorry..." I mumble what I'm going to say. Since when have I become so nervous about talking to Percy? _Since yuh dumped him yuh idiot_. Oh, right.

I lock the door to the apartment. Ha, funny how it's not _our_ apartment, it's _the_ apartment, because I don't want to call it _my_ apartment. I can't, I'm not ready.

 _Now where would Percy_ be? I think the best bet is going to be at Sally and Paul's house because they are on vacation now. I don't know when they're coming back, probably soon.

-time skip-

I stand in front of the door and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I knock on the door.

...

No one answers. _Hmmm, well that's kinda expected I guess_. But I _have_ to talk to him. I think I remember Sally saying that the spare key is in the plant.

After searching for a good 5 minutes, I find the key. I stretch my back. I'm tired now.

Right, the mission. I fumble with the key and open the door.

Everything is how it always is, how Sally keeps it: neat. There is a blanket on the couch, probably what Percy took out to sleep. Other than that, nothing is out of place. "Percy?" I call out. I take off my shoes

No response.

"Percy?" I call again. I walk into the living room and do a 360 turn.

"Please come out. I know that you may not want to see me right now, I understand, but we have some things that we need to talk about. I have some things I need to say."

No response.

I start to worry. _Why isn't he coming out?_ _Maybe he isn't here?_ No, Percy's fine, he probably just stepped out for a bit.

I guess I'll have to come back. I hope he's alright.

All of a sudden I'm dizzy. Welp, this isn't good. I try to regain control of myself and sit down. I should probably schedule an appointment with the doctor seeing that I'm pregnant and all. How have I not thought of this before? I have no idea.

I still don't know what to do about the baby. Should I give it up for adoption? I don't know if I can raise a child. But one thing is for sure: I am going to deliver this baby into the world.

I have some prepping to do.

* * *

 **So basically the A/N above was sayin' that we're gonna revive some people and that's why it's slight AU. Also, they're not exactly mortals, but the godly parents and powers don't really play a role.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N If you guys haven't noticed, the italics are Percy's conscience. Let me know whether it enhances or undermines the story and flow and stuff. Thanks.**

 **Also, sorry about not keeping to the schedule, I'll try to do better. This chapter is extra long to make up for it though!**

Percy's POV

"We have arrived in Greece, thank you for flying with us on Zeus Airlines," says someone on the overhead speaker.

I shiver, it's finally over. I'm surprised that I made it this far on my own. On my own... without... Ann-

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but could I put my computer away?"

"Oh, sure Charlie, no problem" I say.

"Thanks."

I shuffle out, and bump my head on the bottom of the overhead compartment. That's nice.

As Charlie puts his computer back into his suitcase, I notice a small picture falls out.

It is of him and another person. She has long brown wavy hair and blue eyes, very pretty, but nothing like _her_. Charlie's arm is wrapped around her shoulders causally and they are both mid-laugh. Probably Charlie's girlfriend Selina he told me about. It reminds me of the kind of photos Thalia used to take of me and... _her_.

I picked up the picture and handed it to Charlie. "This fell from your suitcase."

"Oh, yikes, thanks Perce. It'd be terrible if I lost this."

We both get settled once more.

"Yeah... um no problem," I reply, but all I can think about is... _her_. My throat tightens. Uggg, I can't afford to get all emotional, especially here and now. Ok. We are going to start a challenge. It's gonna be called... Operation: Independence. _Really Perce, "Operation: Independence," what is this? Fourth grade?_ Fine fine, I'll come up with a better name later, but the plan is, don't think about _her_ for the next 24 hours.

We get off the plane, and I'm met with the summer air of Greece. Just kidding. It's just the airport, but honestly, I'm so grateful for this not-so-stuffy air. I had to be cooped up in a plane with like a hundred other people for like 15 hours!

Charlie and I make our way over to baggage claim. "So, what are your plans?" I ask. And I instantly regret it. Now he's going to have to ask me the same question.

"Oh! Selina and I are going to go out for dinner. I think she has the whole day planned out minute by minute," he says with a small smile.

I swallow and force a smile. "Wow, that sounds great. I wish I had plans like that..." *face palm* _Are you KIDDING me right now Percy!? Now he's going to feel obligated to invite you or something. Great going making a super awkward situation!_

Charlie shifts uncomfortably. "Well, I mean I- well.. I-"

"No no no," I hastily respond. "I didn't mean it like that! I was saying that your plans sound great, uh... marvelous, ermm amaz-balls! But I actually have a plane to catch, umm yeah, I'm heading over to Australia" _Are. You. Frikin'. Serious?! Amaz-balls? Really? Out of all the_ billions _of people in the world, I have to be_ your _conscience? What did I do in my past life to deserve this?_ Oh shut up. I'm still alive. **(a/n relatable).** Well, this is even more awkward. I never mentioned Australia to Charlie because I didn't want to talk about... h- _wait!_ _We agreed on not thinking about that, remember?_ Oh, yeah, right. Well, I didn't want to mention Australia for... private matters. How about that? _Terrible, but whatever._

Charlie just looks confused now. And I don't blame him. "Oh, ok," he looks down for a second before meeting my eyes. "why are you going to Australia?"

Oh, you know, because I got dumped by my soon-to-be-fiance and decided to move to another country to run away from my troubles but not actually tell anyone. The usual. "Ummm..." I sigh. I guess I can tell him. He seems like a trustworthy guy and the truth'll probably make up for that awkward mess I got him into back there.

"It all started a week ago," I begin. And Charlie is a good listener. We get into the elevator and slowly walk over to baggage claim carousel 10 when I finish.

At first, he doesn't say anything. But then he does. "Wow, I mean... just wow. That's crazy, and I'm also so sorry. But also I don't want to pity you because people always hate when others say "sorry", but yeah, wow."

I chuckle a little, sadly. "It's okay Charlie. I don't even know what to feel."

"But dude, that sucks. I'm so glad you're starting fresh though. Yeah. Man, I'm at a loss for words. But I want you to know," he made sure to look me in the eye, "if you need anything, anything at all, even if you just want to talk, to vent, you got me. Trust me man, Selina drilled it into me. Love is a powerful thing. Sometimes it's tough to be a man in a vulnerable position because of stupid gender sterotypes, but I got'chu. Jus so you know."

Well, that was unexpected. "Wow, thanks," I say.

"Yeah, no problem," he replies, "Oh, I see my suitcase. I'll be right back."

Wait, what am I doing here? I don't have a checked-in suitcase. I only brought a small carry-on.

I put my hands in my pockets but feel some papers inside. The letters! I forgot to mail them! What am I going to do? _Duh, ask Charlie to mail them. He literally just said that he's do you a favor anytime._ Yeah, but isn't that kind of using him? _Ok fine then, don't listen to me, and figure things out yourself._ Geez, okay I'll ask him.

A moment later Charlie comes back. "Hey, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, man"

I pull out the letters I wrote to Thalia, Nico, and my parents. "Do you think you could mail these for me?"

"No problem," he replies, but he looks a little confused.

Noticing his confusion I clarify, "Oh, so since I'm starting fresh and all, I don't want them to contact me so I wanted to mail these letters with a return address that isn't my new home. I was going to mail them before I left, but I totally forgot."

"Ohh, I understand. So, I'll just put my address and send them off then," he says.

"Yeah, thanks. They shouldn't respond, so don't worry about that," I assure him.

"Ok, gotcha. But what if they do? Should I contact you?" he brings up a good point.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess so. But I don't want you to feel like my messenger or anything..." I begin.

"No no no, it's no problem at all. Here's my number and email," he gives me a piece of paper.

"thanks," I say, and I mean it. I know the rest of the people I encounter on this journey won't be nearly as nice as Charlie, but I'm glad I found him.

*ring ring* Charlie's phone buzzes. "Hello," he says. There's a pause. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there. Love you. Bye." then he hangs up. "Sorry Percy," he says with a sympathetic look, "Selina's waiting."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Have fun tonight!" I say.

He starts walking towards the exit but turns around to give one last wave.

the busy buzz of the airport consumes me. I'm surrounded by hundreds of people yet I feel so alone. They all know where they're going. I feel like I'm the only stationary piece in the game right now. But that's going to change. I am going to make my move, I have a plan. I grab the handle of my suit case and head out the double doors. Time to face the world!

Wait, actually, I kinda need to pee. I walk back into the airport and find the men's restroom.

Not a fantastic start, but it'll do.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy's not staying at Sally and Paul's and I'm starting to worry. I went to their apartment four more times just to make sure, but he's no where to be found. Hopefully he's just at a local hotel or at a friend's.

After much research, I feel more prepared for this whole baby situation. Actually, I have a doctor's appointment today. I've got to get ready for that.

Once I manage to slip on my shoes I walk to the car. My baby bump is visible now and I have some maternity clothes. But things are going to get real because at this doctor's appointment I'll get to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl.

I'm excited yet sad, but at least I've got a hold of myself. After being an emotional wreck for a week, I've stabilized.

I put my foot down on the pedal and start the car.

-time skip-

A nurse enters the waiting room, "Annabeth Chase?" she calls out.

I raise my hand, "I'm here. Coming."

"Take you time," she replies.

She leads me down the hall to the last door on the left. "This is Doctor Angeline and she'll be doing the ultrasound."

"Okay," I reply.

I am told to put this weird gel on my stomach for the ultrasound. It's cold and I don't really like it.

Next, Dr. Angeline puts the probe on my stomach where I put the gel and we both stare at the monitor. All I see are fuzzy lines and black. But she explains what's what.

"See that over there? That's the baby's head."

"Oh I kinda see it," I say. We stare at it some more.

After a while she says, "Well, I think we're done for today. I'm going to go print some papers for you and get the gender results."

"Okay, take your time," I reply. Eeek, gender results. How exciting. I remember talking with Percy about kids one time very briefly. He said he wanted a girl, I said I wanted a boy. So we agreed to have two kids, a boy and a girl. *sigh* If only fate worked that way. Here I am in the doctor's room taking an ultrasound by myself, with no Percy.

My emotional stability wavers. No, not again. I was doing so well.

There is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

"Here are the papers," she hands them to me.

"Thank you. And what about the gender?" I ask.

"That information is disclosed in this envelope, so open it whenever you're ready," she explains.

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime, see you next time!"

When I get home I immediately put on my PJ's which consist of sweats and one of Percy's shirts. It pains me to be reminded that he's gone, but I find comfort in seeing pictures of him and the memories we have together. I'm not going to try to forget about it, but I am going to have to learn how to deal with it.

I plop down on the couch and grab the envelope.

Should I open it now or later?

Screw it, let's just do it.

I slide my finder under the flap and rip it open.

I pull out the paper. It reads, "CONGRATULATIONS! You are having a girl!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start to get emotional. I'm sad and happy and don't know how to express my feelings. It's what he always wanted. He wanted a girl. If only he knew... A tear slides down my cheek, if only he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello beloved readers! After some time, I'm back. For those of you who are deeply concerned about Percabeth being broken up, never fear! I am too. This isn't considered a Percabeth story for nothing. I have a plan...read on!**

Percy's POV

When I get to my apartment, the first thing I do is go to the kitchen. There are many people who want a big bathroom, a big closet, a big bedroom, but me? All I want is a big ole kitchen. Cooking is a passion that my mom and I share and it helps me de-stress. Not to mention that food is the literal best thing that has ever happened to the world, especially blue cookies. The apartment is quite spacious for one person. It could easily hold two people.

The kitchen is in the living room, kinda. Well, the living room is more of a great room(is that what you call it?). There's the living room on one side of teh kitchen and then another room on the other, but there are no doors that separate them, just the kitchen. Does that even make sense? Probably not.

At the end of the living room, there is a sliding door that leads to a hallway with three rooms. Probably two bedrooms and an office. And of course there are bathrooms too, duh.

When I'm done scoping out the apartment, the exhaustion hits me. After what felt like billions of hours traveling, I need to rest. I don't care what time it is according to whatever time zone I'm in, according to Percy Time(PT) it's nap time.

Then it hits me. Well, not literally, because there is nothing to be hit _by._ And that's the problem. There is nothing in this apartment. No furniture, no nothing. Oops, I forgot this isn't a hotel. You know, right when I think I have things figured out, reality always comes in to pay me a visit. I sigh. I guess I'll find a hotel around here somewhere. It's Saturday, and I start work on Monday.

But, nevertheless, I made it. I found a new home away from my past life. I just hope Australia was far enough.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I roll over finding a new comfortable position using the maternity pillow I recently bought. I'm on the sofa reading a book about parenting, but to be honest, I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a parent, and with my other half missing, I don't know if I'll ever be.

Ding! My phone lights up on the table. I stretch my arm as far as it can but it's too short. I contemplate whether to get up or not. Ehhh, not worth it. **(a/n relatable)**

A couple minutes later, my phone lights up again. I swear the ding sounded annoyed. With a huff, I swing my legs over the sofa and not-so-gracefully sit upright.

Sally had been the one to text me, and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

Her message said, " _Annabeth, I just received a letter in the mail from Percy. I just wanted to check-in with you to make sure he's okay because he never said goodbye before he left_ "

Shit. That's not good.

I don't think she opened the letter yet, but it is only a matter of time. I feel bad for thinking like this, but _I_ _don't want Sally to find out about my breakup from Percy who was gods-know-where, when I have been here all along._

"I'm coming over now. I'll explain everything," I reply.

-time skip-

"Good to see you, Annabeth," Sally says, embracing me into a hug I don't feel like I deserve.

"You too."

I take a seat on the couch as Sally brings us some snacks. "Where's Paul?" I ask.

"Had to do something at work. We just got back and he's straight back to work again. Just like Percy. At least they both like their jobs," she shrugs, "So what's it you wanted to talk about. It sounds serious, should I be worried?"

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I must keep my feelings inside, I can't break down now. "I'll be honest with you, Sally. It's big news, and it's not very happy."

I inwardly cringe as her worry lines etch deeper into her face. Before she has a chance to speak, before I am unable to talk, I say, "Percy and I broke up. And it's all my fault."

There is a deafening silence. I can't look at her face. "Oh, honey," she touches my forearm tenderly.

I sniffle, and gather my courage as I plunge into the story that ruined my life.

When I'm finished, I break down and Sally embraces me into a hug. I thought she'd be mad, furious even. I kinda dumped her son. But this is Sally we're talking about, and her heart is more loving than anyone deserves.

"Annabeth, it's going to be okay," she says while stroking my hair. I just sniffle in response. "Since, no one knows where Percy is, I think we have to open that letter."

"Yes, of course. I just wanted you to hear my side of the story too, that's all," I say with a croaky voice.

I watch her open the letter and see that it was sent from Greece. _That's really far away._ What was he doing there?

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I know you must be worried about me, and I want you to know that I am_

 _fine._ _Annabeth probably told you what happened. It's true, and it's all my_

 _fault._ _I know she had a rough day, yet I just fueled the fire. Nevertheless,_

 _I've_ _decided to leave. To start fresh somewhere else so everyone can have_

 _the peace they deserve. Please don't come looking for me, I'll be safe. I'll_

 _come visit when I'm ready. I just need some time and space._

 _Love, Percy_

Sally starts to tear up and so do I.

After we've both cried out all our tears, she turns to face me. "We have to go search for him," she says. "Even if he doesn't want it, as his mother, I need to know he's safe."

"Yes, me too. I am going to alert Chiron and ask him to send out a search squad. He could be anywhere in the world, though. This won't be easy," I reply.

I get up to grab my things and head over to Camp Half-Blood when Sally embraces me again. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, Annabeth. It wasn't your fault, I know it. It wasn't anybody's fault. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're the bravest person I know. I'm here for you."

Her words bring me warmth and hope.

Then, she looks at my stomach and frowns, ever so slightly. I think she thinks I've gained weight, but she's too kind to say so. I glance at her and respond to the question that's brewing in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm also pregnant."

* * *

 **Please be safe, guys. And wash your hands, too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would. I will promise to try harder to keep a once-a-week updating schedule.**

Annabeth's POV

Great. Now Sally's worried. I'm so relieved that she's not mad at me. I would be mad at me if I were her. I mean, come on, it doesn't get much worse than kicking your son out of a perfectly good relationship and then he is nowhere to be found.

I've got to get to camp to tell Chiron. But then arises the big question: should I keep my pregnancy a secret? Chiron is like a father to me and I don't know how he'd feel about me being pregnant because... well, you know. So I guess I won't. Then again, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to raise her. I think it's best to keep it a secret until I've made up my mind completely. I think Sally knows that too, so she won't tell anyone. Plus, it's her grandchild, she has to know. I don't know... I'm so lost. Honestly, if Sally wasn't her supportive self, I don't know if I'd make it this far. I'm so lost and sad and mad and... I don't even know how to feel! I won't lie, suicide has crossed my mind, but I don't want to take the potential of this baby girl's life away because of my selfish actions. She deserves to live, even if I don't.

Mission 1: Tell Chiron about Percy being missing and help formulate a plan for the search party.

Mission 2: Don't let anyone know I'm pregnant.

Oh this is going to be hard.

I set out to find the most flow-y clothes I have. Nothing will seem suspicious since it's still summer.

I run down the stairs, well more like waddle, and hail a taxi. We talk a little about literally nothing but he seems oddly suspicious for some reason.

"Are you sure this is the place, miss? It's just a strawberry field."

"No, this is the place, sir. Thank you." I reply. Then he turns around. Gone are the human features replaced with female ones. _Huh?_ And part snake? Ohhh... Echidna.

I need a plan, and fast. I pretend that I didn't see him/her( _who knew they could change genders when pretending to be human?)_ and was "rummaging" through the bag I brought. Really, I was getting my knife. Before I could sit up straight, I stabbed her with the knife right in her chest. Maybe I stabbed her heart, if she had one.

"Ahhhhhggghhhh! Crazy girl! I should've known, I should have knowwwnnnnnnnn" And then she turned to dust and melted away.

"Geez, dramatic much?" Maybe the monsters are learning from those disney villains or something. I mean, Disney Plus _is_ really popular. Well, can't dawdle when there are Annabeth-killing machines on the loose, can we?

Phew. Finally, I made it to camp. The walk seemed a lot longer than usual. I guess this whole pregnancy thing is really real. I'm grateful that my pregnancy hasn't been too hard compared to other peoples.

Now I just gotta pretend I'm not pregnant. Well, that's something I never thought I'd say.

*knock knock* I clear my throat. the door swings open. He looks a little surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi Annabeth. I didn't expect to see you here. Is something wrong?" _Well, hello to you too, Chiron. What a way to greet a person_.

"I know you're busy, so I will get right to the point" I say. Should I tell him that we broke up? No, not yet at least.

But before I am able to say anything else, the door bursts open and Thalia comes flying in. Like literally. "KELP HEAD IS MISSING!" _Hey, I wanted to tell him._

Chiron says, "what? really? Annabeth, how come you didn't tell me this sooner?"

 _Are you serious rn?_ "I was going to tell you," I start, "but then Thalia-"

He puts up a hand to shush me, "We don't have time for excuses right now Annabeth."

"Tell me more Thalia" he says.

"Well, I received a note in the mail from Greece from him saying that he's going on a long trip and is currently figuring out what his next step is. He also said to not look for him, but that's not important" she said, and Chiron soaked up her every word.

 _Wait, did he say anything about me?_

"No Annie, not everything's about you, you know. You're not the center of the universe." Thalia snaps. Oops, I said that out loud.

"Guys, how come you aren't turning towards me here? I'm literally his *pause* girlfriend" I say, slipping up a little at the last part. _I don't get why Thalia and Chiron are literally ignoring me here. As far as they know, we're still together and I'm not pregnant. They're treating me as their inferior and a stupid little kid. I'm glad I didn't tell them about our break up or my pregnancy, then they'd treat me even worse!_

"Annie," Thalia says, drawing out the name. "Is there something wrong going on between you too?" Uh oh. _Is there something going on between us? No, they shouldn't know. I know Percy didn't mention it in the letter because he wanted me to decide what people know and don't know._

I muster up my most confident voice. "No, why would you say that." I think it sounded harsher than I intended because they both shrink back a little.

But Thalia springs back quickly. "Geez Annie, angsty much? Just a simple question. But seriously, if there's nothing wrong between you guys, how come he just left? Hmm?"

I remained silent. "I knew it!" Thalia says, "What happened?"

Just then, the door bursts open. "PERCY AND ANNABETH BROKE UP!" Will yells.

"Jeez, Will. Say it a little louder, I don't think our friends at camp Jupiter heard you" Nico says. Will offers a sheepish smile. If it were Percy, he'd say it again, and louder. Trust me, it has happened before. Haha... oh... _before_.

"Whaaaaat" Chiron replies. "They broke up?"

Thalia rolls her eyes. "Gosh, Chiron, you sound like a teenage girl gossiping about the latest trends. Was that whole "being wise" thing all a facade"

"Oh, um" he clears his throat, "I mean, how do you know they broke up?"

"We don't," says Nico flatly.

"Hey, lighten up," Will gives him a gentle nudge. "So basically, we received a note from Percy and apparently he's in Greece and he is having like a mid-life crisis. Anyways, we think that they broke up because-" He stops abruptly. "Oh hi Annabeth, hehe, didn't see you there" _Ur kidding, right?_

"And this is why you shouldn't just start preaching things you don't even know about. Don't worry Annabeth, he's just being extra" Nico reassures me.

"Yeah," Will scratches his neck, "now that I think about it, it doesn't add up."

"Well, we need a plan" Thalia interjects.

"Okay, so how about one team goes to Greece and ..." Chiron is talking but nothing registers. I can't believe that they aren't even listening to me. _I'm_ the one who makes the plans.

"Fine. Make the plan yourselves. Go ahead and ignore me." I turn around and storm out the door, slamming it behind me for good measure.

As I walk down the steps I hear, "Geez what's wrong with her?" "Yeah, she's super moody today" "I think she's on her period"

Uuuughhhhh, why is the world so against me right now!

Usually, when I feel down, I just rant to Percy. He always listens to me and after I get everything out, we cuddle until I fall asleep.

But now I'm all alone.

I guess everyone's changing. Maybe I should too. If people are going to act like I'm a dumb kid, maybe they don't deserve to hear what I have to say. Maybe I should runaway, like Percy.

* * *

 **A/N Just to clear some things up, Annabeth is experiencing pregnancy mood swings, so that's why she's not very emotionally stable and not acting her best sometimes. But what will she do now that she thinks everyone is against her?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I'd like to apologize for my inconsistency, but I'm really going to try. Shout out to KatrinaDaughterOfPoseidon for sending me a PM telling me to get my act together! I was experiencing a writer's block and I felt like all the other chapters were trash, but nevertheless, here is the new one. I'll try to make the future chapters interesting. Stay safe guys.**

5-ish months later... It's December btw. Yes, 9 months after Annabeth is pregnant. Buckle up folks, it's gonna be a bumpy one.

Percy POV

Things are going great. The new branch I currently oversee has made tremendous progress. I am pretty much over that whole fiasco six months ago. I will say, I still love her, as in I care very much about her. But I am no longer _in_ love with her. There is a difference. Kind of like how you love your family, but you'd never be _in_ love with them... hopefully.

Nevertheless, I've been occupying myself with work. People say I have become a workaholic, but work makes me feel good. I am being productive and making the company better, it's not a bad thing... right? Plus, I used to have sleep problems, but now I am just so tired from work that I hit the hay the minute I get home.

Unfortunately, I haven't made too many friends in these six months. Yes, I've been focusing on the company, but it's gotten kind of lonely these past few weeks. There are times when I regret coming here but then I think of why I left and remember that it's all for the best.

I would like to surround myself by people I care about and that I love. I mean, sure, the people at work are nice, but I'm their boss and they're just trying to make a living. Sometimes I can't help but feel like our interactions are forced, like whatever they say could affect they're job. I understand where they're coming from, but it just puts up a barrier between us.

I don't think that I'm ready for another relationship. I don't know if I'll ever be. But some friends would be nice.

I'm getting old. Demigods get married in their early twenties and then have kids soon after because they'll likely die. I was thinking... I live along in an apartment that's a little too big. I'm much more mature now and I don't want a relationship... Should I just skip the "marriage" step?

I think... I might go back soon. To New York. Just for a visit. For Christmas. Charlie told me that my mom tried to send him a letter responding to the one I had him send to them. I was shocked because I told them not to respond and Charlie didn't put his address, but I guess they found a way. (a/n I don't think it's possible but let's just say it is for the story)

He offered to send it to me but I refused. Look it was a week after I had settled into my new life. Next thing I know, my old life comes knocking on the door. I was still sorting out me feelings and my life was a mess. But I know that my parents want to see me, so I guess I'll go back for a week.

I don't know how the others will feel... Thalia, Nico, Will. And gods forbid: Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We're in the home stretch people. One more week to go. My stomach feels like it's going to explode and I need to pee, literally every five seconds.

After I told Sally that day she was shocked. But who wouldn't be? She insisted we get Percy back to talk things out, but I told her no. It was between us and I felt that what happened was for the better. Once I thought about the whole pregnancy thing a lot more, I decided that I'd give her up for adoption. Then I told Sally to try to forget about the whole thing.

That was a mistake. She went ballistic about how she could help and that Percy better get his ass back over here. I was speechless that Sally swore. After weeks of convincing her, she finally quieted down. I told her that I'd give the baby up for adoption, so I don't want to make a big deal and I don't wanna get too attached.

So anyways, here we are. In the living room of my small apartment. I moved out a month after Percy left. It wasn't because of the rent price, I just wanted a cozier place. I still think about him from time to time, but in good light. I'm definitely not mad at him, and I will care about him, but I know that our relationship is over. I'm holding onto the sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, we can be friends.

I still don't know how he's coping. Maybe he's still mad at me. Maybe he's in a new relationship, wherever he is. That's right, the search parties came back with no luck. I wasn't involved really though. I don't know, but I felt like everyone has been treating me like a kid and getting on my nerves ever since I got pregnant. They still don't know though which is why I'm confused. So far it's just Sally and I who know about it. I'd like to keep it that way.

After months of searching, they gave up. It kind of felt like that one time(in the Battle of the Labyrinth)when we all thought he was dead because we waited for him to come back for so long. It made me hopeful that he _would_ come back, just like back then, crashing his own funeral. A chuckle escapes my lips. It was _such_ a Percy thing to do.

I'm just sprawled on the couch with my maternity pillow watching reruns of _Friends_. Just waiting for nothing. Trying to relax, but something feels wrong.

A plate shatters in the kitchen. I knew I smelled something funny. A head pops up. "Kelli?"

 _Are you serious rn? A monster attack when I'm on the verge of going into labor?_

"Hey Annabeth," she sneers. I need to act fast. I'm definitely not as agile, so quick-thinking and wit are my only options.

Luckily I hid a knife under the couch cushions when I moved in. Hey you never know when an empousa will attack you while you're watching TV, am I right?

I pretend to sigh heavily, making my body slump and extending my arm into the cushions.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone got knocked up, huh," she starts. Then she mockingly looks around the room using her hands as binoculars for extra affect.

"I don't see Percy here though, so who's gonna prote-"

While she does her little act I quickly grab the knife and trow it at her donkey leg, smack dab in here beefy thigh. Luckily her hand binoculars cut off her peripheral vision so it was actually quite simple.

"AGGHHHHHH" she screams. "NO, NO, I DONT WANT TO GO BACK THERE. IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET HERE AGAIN. NOOO-" Then poof, she was gone.

I fall back on to the couch. I'm panting even though I only stood up. I'm glad this whole pregnancy thing is going to be over soon. It's quite a pain.

Something feels off. Like something's about to burst. Uh oh.

Too late. My water breaks and the couch quickly gets wet. Shoot.

I grab the pregnancy bag that I prepared a couple weeks ago and rush to my car.

It's just me, myself and I. This is the day where I bring a human, or I guess demigod, into the world.

It's go time, people.

* * *

 **Summary: Percy has become a workaholic to cope, and he's thinking of adopting a child. For Christmas, he's coming back to New York. Annabeth is going into labor. Will Percy see her when he visits? What will be the reactions of the others to Percy's arrival?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! Guess who's actually updating on time? ME! I will try my very very best to update once a week. I guess EVERY TUESDAY, so stay tuned. If I don't check out my profile for information on the delay.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter!**

Percy POV

Who would've thought that I'd be going back to the place that I desperately wanted to get away from? Well, times change I guess. I pack up a few things for the trip, a toothbrush, come clothes, my computer, just the essentials. I'm a light packer.

The plane leaves this evening, so I decide to swing by the local bakery for brunch.

As I open the glass door, the smell of freshly baked croissants washes over me. *sigh* I love bakeries. I was thinking of starting one back in New York but then, well... things happened. Maybe I'll start one here? I don't know though, I'm pretty busy.

I buy a chocolate croissant and a small fruit tart and find a table. I realize that it may look weird to people to find a man in his mid twenties barging into a bakery and eating brunch by himself. It's something that may be common for college students, but I guess after you get a "real job" people expect you to either have no time, or come with your significant other. But, I'm using my vacation days right now, and I don't have a girlfriend, so I guess it's unusual.

Oh who am I kidding? I'm just lonely...

Well, would you look at the time. I've gotta go to the airport.

-time skip-

"Flight 2357 to Greece and then connecting flight to New York now boarding" says someone on the intercom. I guess it's time to go now.

I close my laptop and gather my things. Here we go.

When I get onto the plane, I find out that I'm seated next to this little old lady who is very chatty. I'm not too chatty myself, but I guess a little social interaction would be nice. I learn that she's on her way to see her daughter who is giving birth to her first grandchild. She's so excited. Her daughter does not have a boyfriend because he before she found out she was pregnant so her daughter is deciding whether to put the baby up for adoption or to try to raise the baby.

I think about being in that situation. What a terrible situation to be in. She looks a little sad. I tell her that I'm sure her daughter will make the right choice and best wishes to them. She nods.

Five hours into the flight the little old lady is in deep sleep. I didn't even catch her name.

10 hours into the flight the dinner cart comes. "Meatloaf and mashed potatoes please," I say.

"Coming right up," says the flight attendant as she bats her extremely long fake eyelashes at me. And her button-up uniform has three too many buttons unbuttoned. Yikes, someones desperate.

I get a meatloaf and mashed potatoes for the little old lady next to me because she seems like that kind of person. Plus, I didn't want to wake her, she seemed like she needed rest.

11 hours into the flight, the little old lady wakes up. "oh, thank you for getting this for me, son," as she gestures towards the food.

"Of course."

Finally, the plane starts to decend and the flight is coming to an end. The little old lady turns to me and says, "Say, you seem like a fine young gentleman. Do you have a girlfriend?"

I mentally sigh. "No, and frankly, I'm not looking for one. I just want some good friends, or maybe even a child." Was that weird to say.

The plane lands and she responds. "I see. Well, best of luck to you. I'm sure you'll find someone to love soon enough."

"And I hope your grandchild grows up well, no matter what your daughter decides."

She smiles warmly and nods. Then, she turns to walk down the aisle and off the plane.

Strange lady. She seems to know lots of things. I didn't even catch her name, but I'd have no trouble identifying her with those eyes.

I hope her daughter is okay.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Okay, allow me to let you in on a little secret: labor Sucks with a capital "S".

The cramps are unbearable and it's more exhausting than any war I've been in, and that's saying something. Luckily, the whole delivery thing didn't take that long, only 20 minutes. I've heard of horror stories, yes they qualify as horror stories, of women suffering 20 hours of labor. Honestly, I don't know how they survive.

Oh right, they have a support system. It was just me, and quite frankly always have throughout the pregnancy. Sure Sally was super supportive, but I wanted to tackle this on my own. It was my problem and I should deal with it.

What's gotten into me. This isn't a "problem" and I shouldn't "deal" with it, this is the process of me bringing a life into the world. I will say, it was a very emotional moment.

They say that delivering a baby is the best moment of your life, but even that is an understatement. Seeing her face, her features, reminded me that she has part of my DNA. I made her and brought her into the world. She's my little mini-me. I tried not to get attached, but gods, I couldn't help it.

With her chubby cheeks and her startling blue eyes, I couldn't help but think of Percy. He'd be head over heels for her.

But the decision was made and I gave her up for adoption.

It's been two weeks and Christmas is around the corner. The seven want to do a reunion, but I'm going to have to pass. As of right now, I'm on the couch of my small apartment mourning the loss of the future my child could've had. It was all my fault.

I'm the reason that she doesn't have a present father. I'm the reason why she is going to grow up not knowing who her real parents are. I know how that feels. Growing up with dad and Helen was no fun. I was always the outsider because I wasn't Helen's kid. I wanted to know where the grey eyes came from. Where the wit came from. Where I came from.

But she won't have it. She won't have the life that I've dreamt of her to have. Growing up with two loving parents. Cooking with Percy, playing legos with me. Going on family trips all over the world to explore architecture and beaches and museums.

What have I done? Am I a monster?

I realize now, that I've potentially ruined a life. A life that I made. A life that I created.

She could be adopted by cruel parents, like Smelly Gabe, and be forced into doing slave work for the rest of her life. I gave her up because I thought she would have a better life, one she derserves, in someone else's life. But what if... what if my decision backfires? What if a Smelly Gabe kind of person ends up adopting her?

I know that I made my decision with the best intentions... but I can't help but think, was it the right choice? There are so many uncertainties that haunt me.

Not to mention the guilt that Percy will never know that he has a child.

Speaking of which, I hope he's doing well, wherever he is.

* * *

 **Summary: Percy meets an old lady on the plane who says her daughter is giving birth to her first grandchild and her boyfriend left her. Percy hopes for the best for her and her daughter and arrives in New York. Meanwhile, Annabeth is having some depressive thoughts regarding her decision to give up her child.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helllllo everyone! Guess what? It's Tuesday and I'm updating! I will admit that I wrote this chapter literally today in the early evening, but hey, it's up! This one is a long one, partly to make up for the end-of-the-day update, sorry to keep you waiting!**

 **Percy is back in New York for the holidays and Annabeth is dealing with postpartum depression. And their paths... cross? Read on!**

Percy POV

Right as I yank my luggage off of the carousel my phone buzzes. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. I'm circling around the pick-up zone, where are you?"

"I'm at the second building towards the end."

"Ok sweetie, I'm coming."

It's so refreshing to hear my mom's voice. I messaged her a few times to let her know I'm coming. She was still a little mad about me leaving in the first place, but in the end she was thrilled that I'd be coming back.

A blue Prius pulls up and my mom jumps out. "Percy! Oh honey, I've missed you beyond words."

"I missed you too, mom," I say as I bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"Hop in the car, mister. You have a lot of explaining to do." Here it comes. Brace for impact.

After years pass, we finally get home where I'm greeted by Paul. He tells me how worried he was and that I've grown up so well.

Mom seemed to take the news pretty well, no doubt Annabeth already told her most of it. I just reassured her that I was okay and made sure she wouldn't come looking for me. I'm surprised that CHB sent out a search team to find me. _Do people really want to find me?_

At their apartment, we have dinner. It was a little awkward, to say the least.

"So... Percy, how have you been?" Paul asks.

"Good," I reply shortly, then stuff spaghetti into my mouth so I don't have to talk. It's a tactic I learned at past family gatherings. Food solves everything.

He nods. "Ummm... when are you coming home?" he says tentatively. Mom tensed up.

I look down at my food and swirl my fork around. "Honey, you don't have to answer," my mom says.

"I-," I sigh. "I don't know. When I'm ready I guess."

They nod. "I left to give everyone some peace, myself included. I have a good life there, and it seems like everyone is fine here too."

I think my mom thinks that I'm planning on staying there because she says, "No, we miss you terribly."

I smile. Paul gets up to put his dishes away. I think he feels a little out of place, and I don't blame him.

"Percy," my mom starts, taking my hands in hers. "I missed you so much, okay? The way you're talking makes me think that you feel unwanted. We _all_ missed you." then she whispers, "Annabeth included."

My breath hitches. No, that's not possible. I shake my head. She's mad at me, furious even, and she has every right to be.

My mom looks very conflicted. Her eyes dart from side to side as she thinks.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm fine." It doesn't seem to help, though.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy where you are now," she says quietly. "It's all she wants you to be."

 _Huh, did I hear that correctly?_ Maybe it was the wind or the cars passing by, but I swear I hear her talking about Annabeth for a second.

"Oh, Percy! The seven are having a reunion tomorrow. Thalia was talking to me about it a few days ago. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

 _Love to see me?_ "Thanks for letting me know, mom."

She give me a look that reads _you're not going, aren't you?_

"Look mom," I start to explain, "if anything, everyone is going to be mad and-"

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you that no one is angry at you anymore!" Uh oh, she's yelling, this is bad.

"Okay, mom."

"I don't want to force you," she lowers her voice, "but it's really make me feel better if you went to the reunion. At least to just say hi. I think some social interaction would really benefit you right now."

"Okay, mom." The words slip out before I can hold them back. _Wait, but what if_ she's _there?_

My eyes widen. My mom seems to read my thoughts and smiles sadly. _huh?_ "Don't worry. Annabeth isn't going to be there."

I know that I should be over her by now, heck, it's been 6 months! but I can't help but be a little concerned that she isn't coming and that mom is sad. "Did something happen?"

My mom aviods my eyes. "N-no, honey. She's just... a little sick right now."

 _Sick?_ "Really? Is she okay?" Yikes, I sound really concerned. _Well, it's okay to be concerned for a_ friend _, right?_ Yeah, that's completely normal... right?

"She's fine, Percy." Mom sounds tired, so I drop the subject.

We go on talking about her job and new recipes and other things through the night.

-timeskip-

I'm on my way to Thalia's place, where the reunion is happening. I don't have anyone's contacts anymore, so I guess my presence will be a surprise.

Not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous. I keep getting distracted, stupid ADHD! One time, I crossed the street while cars were still whizzing by. Annabeth used to say, "You make me worry, Seaweed Brain. One day, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Oh... Annabeth.

I want to see her so bad, but I know that I can't. It'll be awkward, she hates me, and... I just can't. I don't have the guts. I don't know what to say.

Thalia's house is a 20 minute walk from my parents' apartment, and it's nice to get some fresh air... well, as fresh as it gets in New York.

As I pass by the library, I can't help but think of all the memories I've made there. Mostly, goofing off while Annabeth studies, or at least tries to.

Before I know it, I find my feet taking me into the library.

I walk to the corner that Annabeth and I used to sit at. It's not too crowded today because people are working, but there are some kids here because it's technically winter break for them. I'd never go to the library during a school break, but Annabeth would, so of course, I'd follow her.

I tip-toe to our old spot, half expecting her to jump out from one of the bookshelves. But, nothing happens. The table and chairs are empty, with new marks and scratches.

One thing I noticed, is that the world doesn't stop. No matter how you're feeling, the world keeps turning. At first, I was upset. How come no one stopped? How come no one cared? But, then I realized that it's nature. It's a force that cannot be stopped. So, I just let the weight of the world drop from my shoulders and let myself drown in the "honk honk" of the cars, and the screaming sirens. Now, I find peace in chaos, because nobody can see me cry.

I realize that I'm staring at the old table and probably look like a creep. I start to make my way back out when something catches my eye. Down the aisle, someone is wearing a Yankee's baseball cap.

No. Freaking. Way.

You're kidding me.

I walk around the book shelves as quietly as I can. I don't want her to see me, but I _have_ to see her. _It might not be her, tho_. Shut up, brain.

My vision blurs out everything, except her. I'm as close as I can get. I'm pretending to be interested in some books on a nearby shelf and also popped on my sunglasses for extra measure.

She's got her nose in a book and her mind is likely in whatever world the book is taking her to. I wish I got to be the one to take her around the world, instead of that book...

I smile to myself. She's gorgeous, as usual. It's winter, so she has on thick baggy clothes, which make her look so cute and small. One thing is a little different, though. She looks exhausted, and worn out. I fight myself against my will to not go over there and give her a hug.

I look down at my phone to check the time. _Shoot!_ I'm gonna be late. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, I swiftly walk by her and make a beeline towards the exit.

 _Phew, good thing she didn't see me_.

A few blocks later, I make it to Thalia's place. I'm a little nervous about everyone's reactions, but I don't plan to stay for long. Considering it was awkward to have dinner with my parents, I don't think I've survive an hour with these people.

I haven't really figured out how much I'm going to tell them. I think I'll just play it by ear and see how much they know first.

One thing is for sure: I'm not ready to come back, so I _will not_ disclose my location.

After taking a deep breath, I knock on the door.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I wake up at 11am feeling terrible. Every since the adoption, I've been completely out of it. It's partly the emotional impact, but also the physical impact. My whole life has gone haywire. I knew that I was going to give her up, I had already made my decision. ...but I never knew it would be this hard.

Some days, I just cry. I cry until there are no more tears. Then I get dizzy from exhaustion and dehydration and fall asleep.

Sure, it's not the healthiest lifestyle, but I can't help it. It's like I'm a hormonal teenager all over again with raging mood swings.

I can't deal with myself. I need some fresh air.

Deciding I need to at least look slightly presentable, I wear a loose sweater with some thick pants. I still haven't lost all the baby weight, so I need to cover it up.

Keeping an entire pregnancy secret was a lot harder than I thought. There's the physical aspect, but also the emotional one too. I think I've drifted away from the seven. I don't have anyone to really vent to. I mean, Sally is amazing, but sometimes I feel like I need someone my own age to talk to.

Uggh, my life's a mess. Not to mention that I look like a zombie. My under-eye bags look like they are carrying my weekly load of groceries. My face is all around puffy, and my eyes keep closing on their own.

After staring at the ugly girl in the mirror for as long as my eyes would let me, I head out.

I don't have anywhere to go because I don't really meet up with friends anymore, so it's no surprise I find myself at the library.

There's this table in the corner that no one really goes to. It's pretty scratched up and worn, but Percy and I used to go hangout there.

Now, it looks more worn out than ever before. I guess new people have made this place their hangout spot. I smile, sadly. No time to stop and dwell because the world keeps moving and people change.

I crouch under the table. Percy used to sit under the table and watch Netflix while I studied. He'd sometimes draw on the underside of the table. That was, until I found out. I'd always yell at him because it's considered vandalism. He claimed that he was "making his mark". Whatever that's supposed to mean.

There are many drawings and words under there. Some of them Percy's, some of them not. My heart stops when I see a little drawing in the corner. It's a heart with the letters A and P. Under it, Percy wrote: I'll never let go.

Tears unwillingly well up. It meant a lot to us, the word "never". We were never going to break up, that's what people told us anyways. and I remember when I was hanging on the edge of the parking lot ground, about to fall into Tartarus, I told him to let me go. He said _never_. It was our thing.

I hear a shuffle of footsteps. _Shoot! People are coming._ I hug my legs and hide out until they recede. I hear voices chattering, talking about plans for tomorrow. Talking about the weather, talking about anything and everything.

The world won't stop for you. That's what I've learned after grieving many deaths and a loss worse than one.

I get out a piece of paper and write a haiku. I know it's something Apollo does, and quite badly at that, but I need to express how I'm feeling.

In the end, it reads:

No one saw me cry

Cars whiz by, people talking

the world keeps turning

I tape it to the underside of the desk, next to the heart. No one will see it, but I'm glad I at least got my feelings out.

This table has too many memories, if I stay here, I won't be able to leave. I came here for some quiet chill time, and as of right now, I'm about to bawl my eyes out.

I settle into a table down the aisle and start my book.

A few hours roll by, but I'm too absorbed in the book to notice. It's great to be somewhere else right now. _My_ life is a mess, but the main character's life is amazing. When I was a child, I found myself living the life I wanted, through books. When things got bad at home, I'd always turn to books as an outlet. Why deal with a bitch-y step-mother when you could be battling dragons with your sister on a different planet.

Books let me live infinite lives.

People come and go at the library. There's a guy who is looking for books in a nearby aisle. I love to just browse the shelves because I'm bound to find a good book that way. I wonder what he's looking for...

Well, I don't pay too much attention. The book is getting good.

I'm just about to get lost in my book when something pulls me out of my imagination.

A smell.

I _know_ this smell. It's the ocean, and sea spray, and... no way.

I look around. There's a guy who just turned the corner, but other than that, no one moved. It must've been _him._

I quickly pack up my things and follow the guy who turned the corner. I didn't see him clearly at all, but he's the only one that was walking by.

When I get to the entrance, he's already out the door and on the streets. He seems to be in a rush. _Did he see me?_ There's no way.

Luckily, he gets caught up at a light, so I have a chance to catch up.

It's him alright.

With his worn out sweatshirt and messy hair, I'd recognize him anywhere. I try to get a better look at him while not being too obvious. I don't want him to see me. It'll be super awkward. Plus, he's probably mad at me.

I gasp. He looks different, yet the same. His hair is shorter than usual, probably cut it recently. He looks... more mature. Not like the goofy teenage boy I fell in love with.

I sigh. What did I expect? People change. If you don't keep in touch, you change in different directions. I had a little sliver of hope that we'd reconnect, but he seems to have changed a lot.

Not to mention, I _gave up his daughter._ The thought stills me. My legs lock and I can't move.

 _How can I be stalking my ex when I gave up his child._ He doesn't even know.

When the light changes, people walk across going every which way. Everyone has a place to be.

I just stay put, unable to move... and watch him walk across the street, away from me and out of my life, again.

* * *

 **Summary: Sally convinces Percy to go to a reunion with the seven, but he stops at the library and sees Annabeth. Careful to not be seen, he darts out of the library. Annabeth is dealing with postpartum depression(post pregnancy blues) and is feeling out of it. Her eye catches a certain someone with a mop of messy hair and follows him. After realizing that they are different people, she stays put and lets him walk away.**

 **Wow! This was like 3k words guys, hope you're satisfied. Lemme know you're thoughts/reactions/opinions in the reviews. Also, don't worry, I have a plan for Percabeth, hehe. Peace out!**


End file.
